Initiates
by TheCANDORwrites
Summary: Beatrice and Tobias, two 16 year olds, living in Abnegation, with one thing in common: they both want out. Follow their nerves, excitement and freedom that the aptitude test, initiation and entering the world of Dauntless brings for our fellow determined freedom fighters. The question is will Tobias and Beatrice friendship turn into something more when they have their freedom?
1. Chapter 1

**The Initiates (Chapter 1)**

**(Tris's POV)**

**Hey Guys, here is my new story 'Initiates' after disbanding my 'faction high' story I left an Authors note basically saying that I didn't enjoy writing it and that instead I as righting this one. So enjoy! (please read the Authors note at the bottom it's important.)**

**p.s- for those of you who are wondering how I'm updating, my parents let me use their computer for the time being.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy.**_

Abnegation. As the faction who values selflessness and rejects self-vanity it has many flaws. Growing up here I've been told to put others before myself and give help where it's needed. For something that sounds so simple it sure takes a lot to master, something that I'm yet to.

My brother Caleb does it naturally, he makes it look easy. I used to feel like I didn't belong, like I was don't something wrong. This was until my friend Tobias Eaton told me that no-one should be restricted to just one moral, we should all strive to achieve honesty, kindness, selflessness, knowledge and bravery. It's these values that shape humanity.

For someone of such a place in society, the leaders son, he sure had a strong opinion but that's what I liked the most bout him, the reason I trusted and respected him. He is my friend, the one who I can confide all my deepest secrets in and I am his. Most people at school find it weird that my best friend is from the opposite sex.

I'm friends with Susan but being the perfect abnegation roe model she is, has a trait of asking questions about you but struggling to answer question about herself. No conversation we have is normal and keeping secrets is a chore for her, something has to do.

With Tobias we have normal conversations about each other and can openly share our views on society. We've been friends since I can remember. This is mostly because our parents work together; his dad Marcus is Abnegations leader and my dad is a government official. Because of our fathers positions we are expected to choose Abnegation at our upcoming choosing ceremony this year. However we both have our reason for wanting to break free from abnegations bare walls, some more serious than others.

We both decided long ago that Dauntless was the right faction for us, this is probably because neither of us could live and thrive in any other environment. Candors initiation apparently makes you spill all of your deepest secrets; neither of us are prepared for that. Amity, although it's a safe haven neither of us could be happy all the time. Erudite is ruled out because although some of their reports may be correct, there attacks of abnegation people as a whole are unjust. Abnegation was ruled out purely because neither of us can live this boring repetitive lifestyle and we both wish to hide from our demons. So Dauntless was going to have to be our safe haven for now. However I think we both agree that 'safe' is a bit of an exaggeration.

Just then I hear a voice outside. "Tris? You there?" It's barely audible but the deepness in the voice makes it easy for me to tell who it belongs to, Tobias.

I walk over to my window and sure enough there he is. He is pretty well built for an Abnegation guy. This is probably due to the 'training' we have been doing in preparation for Dauntless initiation, which we know the basics of; having fathers high up in the government does have its advantages. I check my watch, the only adornment we Abnegation are allowed, and sure enough its 8:45pm.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I whisper back.

I throw on my black clothes which we bought off the faction less at a fair price of 25 cans of tinned food per piece. It took a while to collect the set but the difference it makes in training is unbelievable. The outfit consists of black trousers which are kind of baggy, a plain black V-neck t-shirt ad my black boots. The colour of the clothes also makes it easier to sneak around without being noticed in the winter.

When I'm dressed I begin to climb out my window placing my feet into the unusual footholds. Feeling confident by now that I know exactly where to place my feet and hands I travel a bit faster. One of my feet gets left behind. How did I forget to move it? I slowly ease my foot down the wall and my other foot slips so I'm handing by my hands gripping a small crack in the wall. I feel my fingers slipping, I want so badly to cry for help but I know that will only attract attention. Eventually my fingers give way and I begin to fall hoping so badly my injuries won't be that serious. I can't go through dauntless initiation with a broken arm or leg, let alone jump on and off of trains. When I land I don't feel any pain, I feel weirdly comfortable. I open my eyes; I'm cocooned in Tobias' arms. I look up into his deep royal blue eyes.

"You caught me." I say trying to slow down my breathing.

"I'll always catch you." He says winking.

It's not long before we are both doing silent laughs, looking like chocking seals. It's a joke we have. People at school people began to think we were an overly attached couple or something so to save us anymore rumour we just went along and ever since mocked the very idea. Not that I don't think Toby's really good looking because I do and I'm sure everyone else would too if it weren't for the grey clothing he has to wear. As far as I was aware my feelings for him were completely non-sexual. But if I'm being completely honest I haven't really sorted out my feelings for him yet.

When we eventually calmed down Toby agreed to piggy back me to the abandoned warehouse where we train which a few blocks away from the abnegation sector is. Inside we have made makeshift targets and had collected a range of kitchen knives which we had since sharpened so they were lethal. We had also made some punching bag like contraptions which we practiced on as well as some abandoned mats we had found, which we practiced combat on. It wasn't much but it was more than we needed. We are both more than capable of throwing knives strongly and accurately now. In combat Toby almost always takes me down but if I try extra hard with a few distractions I could pin him down long enough to win a fight. We also looked at helping with the factionless as part of our training too, running back and forth to help and caring heavy loads of supplies to where they were needed. As transfer we would almost definatly have the edge, our biggest competitors were each other but we have both agreed that that would never come between our friendship. However we both also agreed to treat each other as equals and never hold back. This ensures a fair fight. Well, as fair as fights get.

We trained until 10:00 just as we do every night before heading back.

"The aptitude tests in three days Tris, what are you expecting?" Toby asks me.

"I'm not sure maybe Dauntless but the test doesn't prove anything. We could do everything a Dauntless would do and get that result." I reply honestly.

"Yeah but I think I'd rather know my true results, either way I can still choose Dauntless. It won't change anything anyway; the choice is what I make it to be not what some test tells me it should be, right?" he says.

As much as I agree with him I still what my results to be Dauntless, I don't belong here in Abnegation.

"I guess your right…" I say finally. "Why pretend."

I worry about him; getting Abnegation would tear him apart inside. He doesn't want any connections to Abnegation we already had this conversation a while back. Still I understand why he would what to know.

I'll support any choice he makes, just as I know he supports mine.

**Hey guys, so there it's is the first chapter to my new story. Firstly I should say I'm hoping for a least 5 reviews for this chapter, cause they let me know what you thought. Please be honest but respectful. Secondly on a bigger note, it's probably a bit early for this but it gets it out the way. Should you comment, you can (if you want to) PM me a description of your 'initiate' of which I will place in my story as a character. I will choose 4 initiates who will all be transfers so you should include a backstory and a previous faction. (no abnegation transfers please.) thank you! **

**~theCANDORwrites~ Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Initiates (Chapter ")**

**(Tris's POV)**

**Hey Guys, here is the second chapter to 'initiates' following Tris and Tobias's lives had they been part of the same initiate class. I don't want to progress the story too fast because I hate stories that rush the plot. I do incorporate a lot of the book into my story plot at this stage because I felt it necessary but if you think I need to tone it down please leave a review bare in mind I will progress to my own plot when they begin initiation but for now I want to stay true to the story.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy.**_

It's the day of the Aptitude test. I sit as my mother cuts my hair. I notice she doesn't cut it Abnegation short like she always does. Does she know what I'm going to do?

I start to panic. What will happen If I leave? Will she dis-own me? Will she still love me? All the worries I've kept locked away inside are making an appearance all at once. Guilt is hitting me full force. I'm sure Caleb will stay but will the loss of one child change her? I would never forgive myself If I made her feel that way. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way, I need to think about myself right now. I don't know, maybe this is a positive sign; acceptance maybe? Surely cutting it short would be a reminder. Or maybe I'm just being delusional and she didn't have a reason, she just didn't cut it as short today?

"Where you nervous?" I ask my mother

"A little bit but nothing bad will come from the test, they're just guidelines. The choice is yours." She says calmly.

This surprises me. Everyone keeps telling me to trust the test a here my mother, a woman who seems to see no flaws in society is saying different. It wasn't the biggest act of rebellion but it's enough to tell me that her judgement might not be as clouded as I thought it was. I decide to push a bit further.

"But they don't want really want that do they? They want us to trust the test." I say as bravely as I can.

"The test tells you where you could go, there's no guarantee you will belong there." She says in that calm tone that one uses when having a normal conversation, which this for her, is not.

My respect for my mother was growing by the minute.

"Did you follow your results?" I ask, I know this is pushing it a bit but I had to ask.

"I made the choice I believed was right." She says bluntly.

I'm getting slightly frustrated with these answers I just want a yes or no. before I can respond she moves to open the sliding panel that covers the mirror.

I see no change my hair is pulled back into a simple bun, my eyes are still that ugly dull grey blue, my nose is still too big and my chest is still that of a 12 year olds. I'm not ugly but in certainly not beautiful, I'm boring. As boring as my grey clothing wants me to be. Soon after my brother comes into the room.

"Tobias is here." He says to me.

"Time to go." My mother reminds me, sliding the panel shut.

I grab my plain grey back and head to the door but just before I leave someone grabs hand, my mother.

"Good luck." She says, giving my hand a squeeze.

I'm not sure how to respond to I just smile weakly and nod. I turn back to the door to be faced with the royal blue eyes I know as Tobias. He wears a smile that spreads to both his cheeks. He never smiles like this. I just smile back not wanting to ruin this.

"You ready?" he asks his smile disappearing.

"Are you?" I respond smirking.

"touché" he says smirking as well.

I cherish these moments because deep down inside I can tell that when we near school all these happy gestures will be gone and replaced with nerves and emotionless looks.

The two of us walk to the bus stop, with Caleb, Susan and her brother Robert trailing behind. The roads are I ruins with rubble scattered generously among them. The busses don't drive down here because It would be too dangerous. The Abnegation haven't cleared this road yet, surprisingly. So that leaves the long walk to the nearest bus stop. There is a short cut but it goes Through the factionless sector and I'm willing to bet that neither of us need a reminder of where we could end up. When we get on the nearly empty bus we take two adjacent seats at the front.

However as we start to near the Hub the bus begins to fill up. When a perfectly healthy looking Candor man gets on the bus and realises there are no seats left he looks to us expectantly. Don't move. I think. Why should we move? He is perfectly capable of standing. I stand my ground and stare him down. A look of astonishment spread across the man's face and then something surprising happens. Toby stands up.

It then that all the worries I've had of him getting Abnegation begin to well up inside of me. He must realise this too because I see a look of inner conflict cross his face, as if he is scolding himself. I'm not sure how to react or how to think and by the looks of things neither does he. When we get off the bus, neither of us say anything. Silence follows. Until finally before we walk up the front step he turns to me.

"I don't know why I did that..." he hesitates "just the way he looked at us." He confesses

"You don't need to explain yourself you know, I won't judge you." I say before he can continue.

He stops for a second, deciding something. Then he reached out and engulfs me in a hug. We stand like this wrapped in each other's embrace for a while, ignoring the outraged looks and whispers from those around us.

"It was the right thing to do but if you want to be Dauntless you have to start putting yourself first because as much as we both want to believe that Dauntless and Abnegation are still similar, their morals have changed." I whisper into his shoulder.

"I know, let's just get this thing over right, it changes nothing." He says

That's the second person today to tell me this, but what if their wrong, what if it does. A lot of people, mostly Erudite, like Jeanine Mathews obviously want us to trust the test. To allow them to place us into society. How far will they go to achieve this?

I sit quietly, nerves pumping through my body. I'm perched on the edge of my seat and my left leg is spazing up and down irritably. I wait patiently, listening to the hundreds of names being called each in sets of 10; two from each faction. When mine and Susan's names have are called my legs take over, the nerves compelling me forward. I notice that Susan walks normally and seems surprisingly calm, how does she do it?

We walk in a single file line along a narrow hallway. I'm stopped abruptly when I realise that the rest of the line has come to a halt. I turn to face a door that blends in with the modern wood panels that line the walls. I can't go in looking like a nervous wreck; I'm going to have to compose myself. Suppose it's a Dauntless member administering my test, I have to at least try and act brave. I try to calm my breathing, which is becoming fast and re-adjust my posture. Everything will be fine. I think back to what my mother said and repeat it quietly to myself

"Nothing bad will come from the test."

When I enter the room I see that the walls are lined with mirrors, I try to act comfortable around them; is his a test? Standing in the centre of the room is a Dauntless woman. This is shown by her black clothing and tattoo, which I can just about see the corners of.

"Take a seat." She instructs, the boredom obvious in her tone.

She gestures to a reclined chair, like one from the dentist.

"My name is Tori." She hands me a vial of blue liquid, the likes of which I'd seen before. I was going into a simulation. My fear landscape?

"Drink this." She instructs again.

"What is it?" I ask, although I'd seen it before I don't actually know what it is.

"Can't tell you that, just drink it." Tori says.

I weigh my options. There is no visible escape except the door, which Locked behind me and although I can throw a pretty decent punch it'll be feeble compared to her years of dauntless standard training. She can probably take a punch better than me as well. After deciding this I drink the liquid.

**(Time skip, everybody knows what happens in the test. I hope…)**

When I awake from the test Tori says nothing. She merely types something into the computer and leaves with a concerned look on her face. Oh god I've failed haven't I, done something wrong. She returns soon after and sits down.

"Sorry to worry you…" she says. "Beatrice, your test results were inconclusive. Do you know what this means?"

I shake my head. Inconclusive? Is that an outcome? We never discussed it in class.

"Typically you only get one result but.." she pauses "…but you got 3."

Three! Is that even possible, that can't be right.

"What did I get?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite." she replies.

I can understand Abnegation, even Dauntless but Erudite?

"Beatrice, under no circumstances should you share this information, with anyone." She says.

"I know, we aren't supposed to." I say.

"No, I mean ever. These kind of results are dangerous, they call it divergent."

Divergent? Yet another thing they didn't explain at school. It must be forbidden, but why?

"I've re-programmed your result to say Abnegation. So as far as the world is concerned, that's your result." She says, deadly serious.

I nod to show I understand.

"You should go straight home, you've got a very important decision to make. If anyone asks the serum we gave you made you sick, ok?"

"Ok, wont the school notice though?" I ask

"I'll tell them about the serum." She says.

Tori takes me out the back door that I didn't even know was there. I don't go straight home like she said though, I can't ditch Toby. I sit on the statue outside the school, waiting.

Why is everyone so scared of divergent? What's so bad about them?

**Hey guys, just wanted to say there are some hints to some future stuff in this chapter so If anything seems weird just go with it, trust me. Thanks for reading and sorry for the long time it took to update but school just started back up so I've been super busy. School sucks, I think it's just now sinking in that summers over and it kills. Anyway, thanks for reading please leave feedback, I appreciate it! Cheers guys. **

**~theCANDORwrites~ Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Initiates (Chapter 3)**

**(Tris's POV)**

**Hey Guys, here is the third chapter to 'initiates' following Tris and Tobias's lives had they been part of the same initiate class. I don't want to progress the story too fast because I hate stories that rush the plot. I do incorporate a lot of the book into my story plot especially at this stage because I felt it necessary but if you think I need to tone it down please leave a review bear in mind I will progress to my own plot when they begin initiation but for now I want to stay true to the story.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**_I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy._**

When he finally appeared at the front of the school he looks confused, lost and distraught. I could star waving but I know better than to draw attention to myself. To be fair it's not like anyone would care or notice anyway, they all look lost in thought or in huge faction groups. Toby scans the front of the school before his eyes land on me. He makes his way down the front steps and doges and shoves his way Through the crowds of people till he reaches e.

"Where have you been all day? When I came out of my test you weren't there, Susan hadn't seen you either, or your brother." I can sense a bit of hurt in his voice but it's disguised by the worry that I didn't tell him where I went.

I Jump down from the statue.

"I'll explain on the way home." I say, hoping that he gets the message that I can't talk about it here.

He eyes me carefully, trying to figure me out; good luck with that! Something tells me that what I'm going to tell him is the very last conclusion he'll come to. He eventually nods.

"Come on then, let's go." He says.

I begin by telling him exactly what I did in the test -start to finish. Like not choosing the cheese or the knife, Lying down in front of the dog, throwing myself in front of the little girl and lying to the man on the bus. He listens quietly not interrupting once.

"Afterwards when I woke up the Dauntless woman, Tori, left the room. When she came back in she told me that I'm…" I hush my voice unsure of who may be listening.

"Divergent."

He stops walking and looks at me confused. Did I look this funny with my face scrunched up?

"You're what?" he asks baffled.

"Divergent, it means that I have an aptitude for more than one faction." I repeat what Tori said, keeping my voice low.

"Is that even possible?" He asks, unsure

"Apparently so." I answer

"What results did you get? Did she tell you?" he asks.

"Yeah, Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite." I say

"Tori said that Divergent was dangerous and that getting 3 results was unheard of, normally Divergent get 2." I say getting worried. Just how dangerous was I?"

"What do I do toby?" I say, I can feel the tear welling up but I fight to hold them back. I can't be seen as weak, I refuse to be. Especially when I am actually this vulnerable, it would be like admitting a crime.

"Well…" he pauses to think "We are join Dauntless anyway right, so why don't we just go and find Tori and question her? Nothing bad going to happen." He adds

"I'd never let anything bad happened to you and I doubt you would either." He says jokingly.

I smile up at him.

"Come on lets go." He says tugging me along.

Then I remember.

"What did you get?" I feel like I already know but I want to be sure.

"The expected…" he says. "Abnegation. I Don't mind though, I choose my own path" He points out.

When we reach my house we stop and he turns toward me.

"Everything will be okay you know. We're going to become fully fletched Dauntless members." He says grinning at that thought.

I smile too.

"You're completely right. See you tomorrow Tobias!" I shout as I walk down my driveway.

When I get in I put my bag up in my room. When I get back downstairs Caleb's just arriving with Susan and Robert.

"Beatrice what happened?" says Caleb worried.

"Are you ok?" Susan asks me.

I guess the bus was late, there's no way that we would have got back before them otherwise.

"I'm fine." I protest, I'm not sure what to say.

They all look at me for a further explanation because they've obviously not quite grasped that when I say I'm fine I'm clearly not and I don't want you to ask about it. God damnit. Then I remember what Tori told me I should say in this situation.

"I got sick after the test, must have been that liquid they gave us." I conclude hoping it's enough. The looks on their faces confirm this. Well Susan and Robert anyway, I can tell Caleb doesn't quite believe me.

"We should go our father told us we should spend some time thinking about tomorrow." Robert says finally.

"Well your perfectly welcome to come back later." Caleb says politely.

"Thanks." Says Susan, smiling at Caleb in that special way she often does and Caleb returns the cute stare.

Robert looks at me and raises his eyebrow. We've had this joke since we saw them share a kiss on New Year's. Something that the 5 of us, toby included, celebrate privately. They have no clue that we know though. I suspect when I leave Caleb and Susan will marry just as me and Toby are meant to, should we stay here. I have always found this weird because it's perfectly clear to anyone that we are nothing more than friends.

We walk Susan and Robert outside and as soon as the door shuts Caleb begins automatically poking his nose where it's not wanted.

"So do you want to tell me what really happened today?" he asks.

As much as I'd love to tell him to piss off and mind his own business I would only draw more attention to me not wanting to tell him and make this situation worse for me.

"The truth is…" I pause for affect. "The truth is I'm not meant to discuss it and you're not supposed to ask." I say carefully.

"Yes and you're not supposed to be sneaking out to 'secret train' with Tobias after lights out. So I guess we're both doing things we aren't supposed to, aren't we Beatrice?" he says calmly. This shocks me.

"You followed me!" I shout out loud.

"What do you think I wouldn't notice you climbing out the window each night, you're just lucky it was me and not someone else." He points out.

I hate how he can keep his voice so calm when I can tell he is screaming inside. It's something I'm yet to learn how to do.

"All of those rules you bend and you can bend this one?" he continues.

"Will you?" I sneer. "What happened in your test Caleb?"

Our eyes meet. He shuts up. Wait if he doesn't want to tell me does that mean he didn't get Abnegation. Is he planning something too?

"Just don't tell our parents what happened, ok?" I ask.

He hesitates before nodding and then sauntering off to his room in defeat because not only did he not find out what really happened he practically outted himself in the process. I'd be pissed too.

I follow suit and head to my room until dinner. Tonight it's my turn to Caleb joins to help me. This only irritates me further because I'm still pissed that he followed me and its yet another reminder of how he is better than me; he doesn't have to try to be selfless. Sitently we begin cooking the bland meal so that everything is ready by the time my parents get home.

"So how did the test go?" my father asks us when we are all sat around the table.

"Fine." I say, not really wanting to elaborate.

"I heard there was an upset with one of the tests" my mother adds.

"Really?" my father asks, shocked.

"Yes I have a friend who administers the tests and that's what she heard. Do either of you know anything?" she asks us

"Nope, I didn't even know that was possible." Says Caleb, staring me down. I try not to make eye contact.

"Apparently the student got sent home early." She continues.

I can feel Caleb's stare burn into the side of my face. I look at him and shrug.

"I don't know anyone who was sent home." I attempt to end the conversation.

"So what's bothering you?" my mother says looking at my Father.

"The Erudite are back writing nonsense about Marcus again, apparently he's a corrupt leader. The nerve when a dictator like Jeanine can hold such power" he says his voice rising towards the end.

Little did they know just how corrupt Marcus really is. My parents clean up to give us time to think. Caleb stops me on my way to my room.

"Beatrice, we should think of the family tomorrow…" he says, like I didn't already know that would be the right thing to do. "But we should also think of ourselves." He finishes. I didn't need reassurance of this but why would Caleb of all people say this? Was he considering leaving? What were his results?

I guess we'll find out tomorrow.

**Hey Guys, sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter ! please favourite and follow! Cheers guys. Xx**

**~theCANDORwrites~ XX**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Initiates (Chapter 4)**

**(Tobias's POV)**

**Hey Guys, here is the third chapter to 'initiates' following Tris and Tobias's lives had they been part of the same initiate class. I don't want to progress the story too fast because I hate stories that rush the plot. I do incorporate a lot of the book into my story plot especially at this stage because I felt it necessary but if you think I need to tone it down please leave a review bear in mind I will progress to my own plot when they begin initiation but for now I want to stay true to the story. My computer got fixed! So more updates! (Minor swearing..)**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**_I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy._**

When I was younger Marcus and I used to talk about my future in Abnegation, Well he did. It was all planned out I would get good grades, Choose Abnegation, preform a year of good service amongst those who needed it, I would run for Marcus's position after making my way up the government and finally find myself a wife and have a son who could follow in these footsteps. It was the plan, his plan.

To be honest I wasn't really sure I wanted to stay in Abnegation. It wasn't until I met Tris that I gained the courage to make my own path, hopefully one with her. I never really sorted out my feelings for her but for now I'm cool with just being friends. Of course I've never actually told her this, nor anyone actually. Anyway she's far too good for me. Although she doesn't see it she's without a doubt the bravest, smartest person I've ever met. Not to mention the most Trustworthy.

She knows all my secrets and yet she hasn't once ever looked at me as broken. That's probably because she's the one who helped me pick up all the pieces. I worry about her though, ever since she found out about her Divergence she's been on edge. She says it must be dangerous, I guess the only way to find out is to get to Dauntless and ask her administrator. Tori? I think her name is. Anyway in the meanwhile I'll just have to be there for her, it's all I can do.

I feel the cold air engulf me as I roll out of bed. I need to take a shower; I won't be able to very often when I'm at Dauntless. This is down to the co-ed bathrooms. I'll have to wait until everyone leaves, at least until I find another option. I can't let everyone see my scars, I'm not ready to explain Marcus and my's relationship to the world.

I stand in the heat of the shower, leaning headfirst against the shower wall. Letting the water run over my secrets, the ones is cant share. Only Tris knows and that's the way I'd like to keep it. I prefer to keep to myself, that way I can't hurt anyone. I could never be Candor and be open about everything. I can't stand them anyway, they have no filter.

When I eventually get out of the shower I put on my Abnegation clothes for the last time. I can't help but think about my mother, they one person who should have been here today. I remember her funeral. A simple, religious, respectful ceremony. Apart from it being one of the worst days in my life so far it was also one of the most memorable; the first day I met Tris.

I'd seen her in my house before but we'd never spoken. We were both equally broken, lost and in need of friendship and support. We were equals and have been since.

Thinking about Evelyn reminds me of something I need to do, something that I've planned for years. The blue sculpture, the perfect final act of rebellion. If me leaving doesn't break him, this sure as hell will.

After placing it on my bedside cabinet, where he will see it, I head downstairs. It's the day of the choosing ceremony and although I might not be nervous now I defiantly will be when I get to the hub. What's worse is that Marcus is presenting the ceremony so he'll be standing right in front of me as I choose.

When I get downstairs I'm faced with a very angry Marcus. What have I done?

He speaks slowly, calmly adding too my discomfort. I'd rather he shouted its less intimidating. "Tobias how long are you aloud in the shower?" he says, I can tell he's ready to burst.

"No more than 5 minutes sir." I answer. To say he scares me would be an understatement. This is the man who haunts my dreams, my living nightmare.

"And how long did you take Tobias?" he asks.

How long did I spend in the shower? Defiantly more than 5 minutes. I pause, what should I say.

"I want an answer Tobias. How long did you spend in the shower?" he says, raising his voice.

"More than 5 minutes sir." I reply hands shaking. I can feel the Goosebumps forming on my arms; my heart is pounding so hard I feel like it's going to burst out of my chest. I know what comes next.

"Well I think you need to be taught a lesson Tobias, don't you?" I don't reply, talking back would only make it worse so I bite my tongue.

Instead I turn around and remove my shirt so he has a direct shot at the scars that have only just started to heal up. I stand there waiting in anticipation for the pain to come. When it does it let out something between a scream and a moan, attempting to muffle it. The pain is Excruciating and exhausting, like my skin is being ripped apart piece by piece. 5 times he strikes me with the leather of his belt. 5 times I consider fighting back, but no. My end conclusion is simple, I need out.

**(Tris's POV) **

The 3 members of my family walk into the Choosing Hall, together, for the last time. I clutch my mother's shirt sleeve, nervous. We walk silently, respectfully towards our seats among the other Abnegation. I sit next to Caleb on the end of the row, leaving a seat for Toby.

Marcus is presenting the ceremony this year so Toby will sit with us. I watch the Dauntless all pushing recklessly into the room and compare them with the Abnegation walking single file into the room trying to take up as small a space as possible. The Dauntless look happy, free. For years I've longed of that kind of freedom. Now its only moments away.

I watch the Abnegation walk into the room single file, waiting for Toby and Marcus to appear. However when they do the sight makes me sick to the stomach. Too say Toby walked in would be a lie. Try something in between limping and crawling. Each step he took looked more painful than the last. I know instantly what's happened and it takes all my will power not to go down there and help him. But I know I can't, I need to act oblivious. I see my mother tense up I my peripheral vision. I need something to cover this up because it turns out my mother isn't as blind as I thought she was.

"What have you done to yourself now Tobias?" I ask playfully.

As far as my parents are concerned Tobias is the most clumsy, accident prone person they've ever met. I just hope he has caught on and come up with a valid excuse.

He smiles a smile almost as fake as mine, obvious to some but believable by most.

"You know me, always falling on the roads." He lies.

Not believable enough.

"Yeah someone should really get on repairing those roads, there quite dangerous." I add, should make it more believable. Everybody knows how dangerous the roads really are.

One though sticks out in the back of my mind as he sits down and whimpers quietly in pain. How is he supposed to jump on and off moving trains, let alone run to keep up with the Dauntless?

I block out most of the ceremony, tuning in occasionally. I notice there aren't many transfers to and from Abnegation this year, this is probably because of the news reports Erudite have been sending out. I'm also more than shocked when Robert chooses Amity, unlike his sister who stays abnegation as expected; they've always been inseparable.

I continue to zone out until I feel Tobias stiffen beside me before slowly getting up. This is it. I watch as she slowly and carefully makes his way doesn't the steps, trying to shadow his pain with his posture. He looks very Dauntless like. I think Marcus might just see this to because I see a shadow of doubt cross his face. I continue to watch as he drags the knife across the tip of his finger letting the blood appear. As he raises his finger over the Dauntless coals, waiting for the blood to drip, I see Marcus stiffen. He must be trying incredibly hard now to reach out and stop him. I almost pity him, losing his only son, then I remember just how badly he has treated his 'son' and dismiss that thought. When I hear the sizzling of his blood on the coals I let out a breath of relief I didn't even know I was holding in. I can't imagine how Marcus hasn't blown a fuse yet. But it's not over yet. I still have to choose, I still have yet to face the disappointment maybe even hatred from my parents. I watch Tobias take his seat among the Dauntless who all seem thrilled at his arrival. This was obvious by the cheering and wolf whistles from the crowd. Our eyes interlock for second, sharing reassuring glances across the room. My father is refusing to make eye contact with me and my mother is putting on a brave face, though I can see the tears forming. This breaks my heart. Have they figured it out? I mean it's not that hard to assess the situation and seem I'm most likely to go with Tobias. Everyone knows how close we are. When I refocus on the list of names I'm surprised to hear Caleb's name already. That means I'm next. Nerves begin to stir within me, more than ever. I need to be brave, I choose to be brave. I wait patiently for Caleb to choose Abnegation as expected. Could I be more wrong. I watch as Caleb's blood drips into the Erudite water, the whole room goes tense. For an Abnegation to choose Erudite, especially now, is astonishing. Wait, Caleb told me last night to think of myself but also the family. That smart son of a bitch new I was leaving but this kind of puts me at a stalemate; leave my parents childless or stay. God damn, maybe Erudite is where he belongs.

"Beatrice, I want you to choose what you want not what we want, you have to live with the consequences not us." My mother says.

I don't hesitate to reach over and hug her. Of course my selfless mother would say this.

"I love you guys so much, promise you'll visit." I say this more as a statement and less as a question.

I don't have time to wait for an answer because my name is called and I'm walking down the steps towards the bowls. When I reach the bowls Marcus gives me an unforgiving look, as if it's my fault your son defected.

"You deserve worse." I hiss at him as I drop my blood on the dauntless coals, Quiet enough so only he can hear it.

I don't need or want to see this reaction. The Dauntless before me cheer and I notice my mother although see sheds tear looks proud, please. I can't quite say the same for my father. I sit next to Toby grinning.

"We did it, we're free!" I cheer at him, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. I'm so ready for a fresh start.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Initiates (Chapter 5)**

**(Tris's POV)**

**Hey Guys, here is the third chapter to 'initiates' following Tris and Tobias's lives had they been part of the same initiate class. I don't want to progress the story too fast because I hate stories that rush the plot. I do incorporate a lot of the book into my story plot especially at this stage because I felt it necessary but if you think I need to tone it down please leave a review bear in mind I will progress to my own plot when they begin initiation but for now I want to stay true to the story. My computer got fixed! So more updates! (Minor swearing..)**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**_I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy._**

As soon as the ceremony ends Dauntless are the first to leave to catch the train, that and nobody would dare to question the Dauntless leaving first. I've watched the Dauntless jump on and off of trains since a young age so I've picked up what and what not to do.

Before we leave I catch a glimpse of my parents. My father looks disappointed, maybe even angry. My mother however looks weirdly happy and proud. That's reassuring; at least one parent hasn't disowned me.

I run towards the front of the pack of dauntless, but staying with Toby who shows signs of immense pain with every stride. I admire him for being so strong. We end up running shoulder to shoulder every so often sharing glances at each other.

We climb up the supports of the train platform quickly and push our way to the front of the platform, waiting for the train.

"Two stiffs this year!" a cruel looking Erudite boy exclaims mocking us.

The boy is fairly built already; his eyes are blue but soft compared to Tobias intense ocean blue, although the glint of cruelty is hardly disguised within his eyes. I can practically see the liquid grease through his hair.

"I knew Abnegation has issues but two high society members' kids defecting at such a time, well…" the Erudite continues

"Well then the Abnegation are damn lucky you didn't join them this year." A dauntless born initiate points out, a smirk playing in his features.

This infuriates the Erudite boy who I can tell doesn't like to be made fun of. However he's smart enough to realise he isn't going to win this argument and with a final death glare sulks off with his Candor followers.

One thing I am sure of though is he is defiantly not someone I want to mess with during initiation. He backed off this time because there were 4 of us but something tells me if it had just been me he wouldn't have admitted defeat so easily.

"What an ass." Says the dauntless borns friend.

Looking closer at the two boys they look to alike to be just friends more like brothers I'd guess.

"I'm Uriah and this is my brother Zeke." He says with a friendly smile.

"Older brother." Zeke points out with that proud smirk.

"Yeah by two minutes." Argues Uriah.

"Still older and wiser little brother." His brother teases rubbing this brothers head, Uriah is quick to shrug it off. I can tell he doesn't take it too seriously though, the again he doesn't seem like the kind of person to take anything seriously

I quite enjoy the playful banter between the two brothers, it kind of makes me wish me and Caleb had been like this. Caleb was always to abnegation around Adults especially to have fun and make jokes with me.

Toby chuckles at their argument which surprises me, he barley ever laughs openly.

"I'm…" he hesitates "And this is Tris." He says to them trying to cover up his hesitation.

Why doesn't he not just tell them his name? I don't say anything about the matter and neither do they, thank god. There must be a reason; I'll ask him about it later.

"Well it was nice to meet you but the train is coming so we'd better go. See you around!" Zekes shout as they begin to run down the platform.

"Marlene wait up!" I hear Uriah shout before turning around.

Sure enough as I turn back I see the train approaching.

"Come on Toby we need to go." I say dragging his arm along.

I notice he stiffens when I call him by his name. Why is he acting like this? I don't have much time to think about it though because the train is catching up and we need to get onto it. Miss it and we're factioness.

We started to run along the side of the tracks with the other dauntless. I keep an eye on Toby because I know that even though he migh be putting on a brave face he is still in pain. He seems to be running fast enough just now though so I recon he will make it.

I see Zeke and Uriah running just ahead. I think back to watching the Dauntless jump on and off of trains for the past few years and go through the steps in my head.

1. Run at a good speed but save engery for pulling myself on to the train.

2. Look back to see where the train is, its nearing.

3. Run alongside the train.

4. Grab onto one of the rungs, as carefully as possible.

I reach for one of the rungs, finding myself a foothold.

5. Get into the train.

Pushing against the wind and slight G force pushing against me and willing me not to reach inside the train I swing myself into the train. My arms are burning but I can't forget about him. Tobias. Where is he? Shit. He is still running. He's level with the cart if he could just reach out I could try and pull him in.

"Give me your hand!" I scream, I can hear the desperation in my own voice. I'm trying so hard not to panic, for his sake.

I can see he is beginning to get tired, if he doesn't get in now he will eventually slow down and won't be able to keep running. He slowly edges out his hand and I reach out to grab it. When I have a tight grip I start to use my weight and lean backwards into the train but his grip is starting to loosen and I'm not strong enough to pull him in.

I can't cry out for help, I can't admit weakness. But do I risk losing Tobias? My mind is racing meanwhile Toby's hand is beginning further to slip from my grasp. His legs will give way soon; I have to call for help. I can see the determination in his face.

For some reason unknown to me a Candor girl begins to help me but will it be enough, I doubt it. Zeke and Uriah don't seem to be in this compartment so they can't help me. What am I going to do? I can't lose him, I refuse to.

I start to pull harder, determined not to lose him. Moments later an erudite boy steps forward and helps. Why are all these people helping me? They must not know about the scoring. Why am I even questioning this help? All I need right now is Tobias in this cart, safe.

"Pull" I scream, desperate.

Somehow we manage to pull him in. All of us collapsing on the floor tired. As I start to move I see Toby, a tired pile on the floor.

As much as I hate it I need to get him up he looks to vulnerable, he wouldn't want that. I sink down next to him and lean towards his ear.

"Toby you need to get up." I whisper nudging him in encouragement.

He groans before leaning up slightly. The 3 of us prop him up against the wall standing.

I turn to the Candor girl and erudite boy who helped me. The girl is Tall with short dark brown hair and soft brown eyes that sit nicely with her dark skin tone. Unlike me she has curves and is pretty. Needless to say she probably has the boys queuing up. "Thanks." I say to them, it's the least I could do considering they did just rescue my best friend from becoming factionless or maybe even dying.

"No problem, Christina." She says sticking out her hand with a smile.

"Tris." I reply shaking it, giving her what I hope is a friendly smile.

I turn to the erudite boy. He has dirty blonde hair that's arranged in a messy pile on top of his head, though it suits him. He has blue eyes. Not as intense as Toby's though, softer. He like every other 16 year old is just as tall as Christina.

I hate being so small, however it does insure that my competitors will underestimate me if I play it carefully.

"Will" say the Erudite boy holding out his hand to me.

I shake it and tell him my name. I release his hand quickly though, I'm not sure I like the thought of some boy's hands touching me; Tobias being that one exception. One of the marks Abnegation seems to have left on me. Will must notice my discomfort because he doesn't question my finality to the gesture.

"Will he be ok?" Christina asks looking at Tobias.

"Yeah, he should be fine." I say waving it off although I'm not sure I believe myself, somehow I don't think they do either.

I walk over to him anyway and stand next to him.

"You ok?" I ask trying to disguise the worry in my voice.

"Yeah, are you?" he asks with a smirk, of course he would ask how I feel in a situation like this.

"Only if you are." I answer honestly.

He turns and looks at me with his deep blue eyes that remind me of sapphires and we share a comfortable silence.

As we near some flat rooftops I can't believe my eyes as I see someone jump out of the train and over to the rooftop. I assumed from the documents I'd found about Dauntless initiation that we'd be jumping off the train onto the ground not over a 50ft drop and impending death. I watch as one after another initiate after initiate jump across onto the gravel floored rooftop.

"Tris! Earth to Tris!" I focus to see I'm being shaken by Tobias. "Tris we have to jump!"

I watch as Will and Christina both jump together, making it. I don't think I just listen to Tobias counting down from 3…2…1 and then he pulls me out of the train compartment and we jump hand in hand over to the roof. I feel that weird stomach flip sensation before hitting the ground hard.

The Gravelly floor makes the impact much worse and Unfortunately the Abnegation clothes I'm wearing have done little in the way of protection, a cut on my elbow and a throbbing knee which will probably bruise are evidence of this.

I slowly stand up and test my legs for signs of pain before brushing the remaing gravel off my clothes. I walk with Tobias, who seems to be coping enough, to the crowd of initiates by the roof side. I see a Dauntless man who looks to be in his mid-20's standing on the edge of the roof.

As much as I love the stereotypical daredevilness of the action I can't help but feel a slight unease at watching him.

"Initiates." The man's voice booms over our small crowd of initiates. " Im glad to see so many of you have made it this far but to really make it into the Dauntless compound you need to jump." He finishes

"JUMP!" screeches a Candor girl who is standing with The cruel Erudite and two Candor boy's "Are you crazy we'll die!"

No Dauntless isn't that stupid there must be something that would break the fall but not us, question is what?

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" Asks a boy I soon identify to be Will.

"I can't tell you that you'll need to jump to find out." The Dauntless man reply's his face not changing expression to show he's giving away nothing.

"So is there anyone brave enough to jump first?" he continues

There is silence and I feel Tobias stiffen up beside me, he's afraid of heights. I know what I need to do to reassure him.

"Jump after me." I whisper to him before stepping forward, I can imagine the baffled look on Tobias face as I walk forward pushing my way through the other Initiates.

"Me." I say hoping I sound sure of myself.

The Dauntless man nods and smiles at me. I walk over to the edge and peer down, wishing instantly that I hadn't. My stomach flips as I stare down at the dark hole in the roof below. Miss the hole and I'll die. I can't be so cynical, I can't back don't now.

Slowly I stand on the ridge of the roof trying to get my balance. I can feel the wind blowing around me temped to push me of. I look down and then back at Tobias who is smiling in encouragement.

I don't think, I just jump.

**Thank god. I've been working on this chapter for ages between school work and studying for tests ****L****which are important this year. Sorry for the wait but I don't have an awful lot of time lately but for you guys I will try and make time cause I feel like such a let-down lately.**

**Firstly can I just give credit to Ukdauntlessgirl for the summary for this story, its sooo much better than my original which honestly was shit. But seriously though go check out her story I loveee her writing. **

**Thanks for reading please review? Follow? Favourite? **

**Cheers guys,**

**~theCANDORwrites~ Xx**


End file.
